


First Mate

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [36]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Mike, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Pirates - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Happy, Pirates, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Top Foxy, Unhappy Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And...who are you?" Mike asked with a questioning expression, standing to his feet.<br/>"Why, im Captain Foxy, lad! Haven't ya ever heard of me? Im in all your towns papers, i suppose, since i got one hundred thousand gold on my head."</p><p>Mike Schmidt, a twenty three year old unemployed man with no family or partner gets hired to be a first mate for Foxy's ship; However, he didn't know that being a first mate also included a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Since school is starting soon, i doubt that I'll be updating often. School for me starts September first and i have to get my Jeremy Fitzgerald cosplay ready here for a con on the 19th and 20th....guh, movement and thought is hARD. Anyway, enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 Gold was hard to come around these days, with all the tyranny and war. But Mike Schmidt didn't care about any of that, he just wanted to get by without involving himself in any of that shit.

 He used to be a bartender at a local place, he was there for around two years until a gang of pirates burned the entire place down as revenge for some reason. He kinda missed that place now that he looks back on it, his blue eyes having a hard time seeing due to all of the sun. He really hated going to the docks for work, all the drunken folk that caused too many problems in the town. Besides, he would probably meet someone he knew, or worse, owed, and that wouldn't go well. He owed too many people. Housing, loans, protection, he had asked for a lot of favors out of purse desperation that he knew he wouldn't be able to pay back. But hell, desperate people did what they had to do in times like these, and the town was crawling with them. Everyone needed their fix, their food their homes, their protection. And Mike was no different, save for the fact that he was more civil and didn't get drunk every ten fucking minutes. (Well, maybe that was an understatement.) The sun shined brightly in his eyes, as he had to use a bandana to try and cover it. Damn, what was it...noon? Yeah, somewhere around there. The sun was at its highest for the day. The wooden docks were crawling with foul smelling pirates and thugs, probably doing the same that he was; looking for work. The salty blue waves hit the wood, some getting on top of the docks where the crabs would scurry away from his feet.

 'Keep it cool' Mike thought to himself, walking by some people he knew to be bad news. However, it was unlikely that they wouldn't recognize him. And he was right, they totally did.

 "Aye! Isn't that Schmidt?"

 Shit. It was someone he definitely knew. It seemed that only people he owed knew his name.

 "It is! Hey, Schmidt! The fuckin' hell you doing here?"

 'Keep it fucking _cool'_ Mike repeated to himself. 'I don't really want any trouble today, not when im looking for a job.' "None of your business," he said with a frown, crossing his arms against his blue shirt. Great, he already screwed the pooch. "Why?"

 One of the men stood off the boat and on to the dock. "What do you mean?" He hissed. "You still owe us money."

 "I owe you shit." The black haired man cursed at himself for saying that. He should have tried to resolve it more peacefully, however, his sassy side always got the best of him.

 Well fuck.

 The man stepped forward and pushed Mike back. "No, actually, you owe me for all of the time we saved your ass. Pay up, now, or ill fucking _gut_ you."

 Mike just knew that there was no going back; better make the best of it. "I wanna see you try."

 Which, was probably the worst set of words he could have used. The bigger man immediately took a right hook right into his face, Mike stumbling back to catch himself. The man charged, head butting his stomach and picking him up over his shoulder, Mike clawing at his head as hard as he could. However he was thrown to the ground with a thud, his head hitting on a rock. "Fuck" He mumbled, standing up to the best of his abilities. He felt hot sticky liquid on his nose and the back of his head, getting tangled in his brown locks. He barely had time to react as the man came in for a left hook this time, though Mike was able to dodge just in time. He stepped back and waited until he turned around to kick as hard as he could into the mans groin area, right in his baby maker.

 It was a dirty move but it worked. The mans knees went weak as he fell to the ground, cupping his downstairs in pain. His crew on the small sailboat were "ooo"-ing in disgust as their captain fell.

 With a grin, Mike said nothing and walked past him and down the dock. That would keep him for a while, and besides, he didn't want anymore trouble. He walked far enough down to be out of sight, sitting down at the edge and dangling his feet into the water. He bent down and took some of the salty water into his hands, rubbing the blood off from his nose and the back of his head. He hated getting into fights like that, because really, nobody won. They were both injured and it didn't solve shit. But thugs would be thugs. He adjusted the blue bandana on his head once again, rubbing off some more of the blood.

 "Nice move back there" Said a voice unfamiliar, but deep and raspy. "I like a man who's not afraid to do whatever it takes ta' win."

 Mike turned around and looked up; a tall man with red hair and pirates coat, brown shirt and pants with silver boots stood above him. His eyes were blue, a small stubble like beard the same color as his hair; his clothing ripped and stained with what seemed to be blood and water, maybe. The only part of his attire that seemed to be untouched was his boots and his hat, although it looked odd. He wore an eye patch against his left eye, the tiny slivers of a scar showing against the black fabric; maybe he had fought a bear, or a wild animal? A half smile was on the mans face as he looked down apon him. Mike didn't know what to think, he had never seen this guy around before.

 "You were watching?"

 "Course i was," The man began with a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure they just alerted the city guards of ya, too."

 "And...who are you?" Mike asked with a questioning expression, standing to his feet.

 "Why, im Captain Foxy, lad! Haven't ya ever heard of me? Im in all your towns papers, i suppose, since i got one hundred thousand gold on my head."

 He thought for a moment, thinking back to try and find anything with the name Foxy, or the number one hundred thousand. When his memory sparked, he suddenly recognized the face of the Pirate standing before him; That was Captain Foxy, _the_ Captain Foxy. The very same Foxy that had burned several towns to the ground, stole over one million gold pieces and weapons, killed over two hundred men, and destroyed more than countable navy boats. The same Foxy that caused havoc wherever he and his crew went, no matter what.

  _That_ Captain Foxy.

 Mike was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, because if he did he would imagine that he was a dead man anyway.

 "Oh."

 Smooth, Schmidt, real smooth.

 "Well," Foxy began, looking around, tilting his black hat to see around. "I see that nobody down in these parts is good enough to be my first mate. Too many drunks..." He said the last part with a little quieter, a set of four or five guards walking by.

 "Y-yup. Drunks and thieves. That's all a-around here..."

 Foxy turned his attention back to Mike, a grin appearing on his face, showing off his sharp teeth. "What 'bout you, lad?"

 "What about me?"

 "Are _you_ a drunken, unreliable thief?"

 "M-me? No! Im just....." Mike thought. What was he? "...a guy."

 "Just a guy, huh? Well, i don't know many 'just guys' who get a head injury in a fight only to win."

 "It was a cheat shot, though."

 Foxy scoffed. "So? You won, and that's all that matters. He's probably over there crying because of you!"

 Jeez, this was getting bad, Mike thought to himself.

 "Ill tell you what. How would you like to be my official _first mate_?"

 "W...what?"

 Mike was at a loss for words. He was looking for work, yeah, but not with a pirate as his first mate; he knew nothing about pirating. He was here for maybe a local fishing job, or maybe to clean the barnacles off of the bottom of some row boats. Not this, anything like this!

 "First [mate](http://www.thepiratesrealm.com/pirate%20crew.html#.VdKgzPZLipp)" Foxy repeated, putting his right hand...er, **hook** , on Mike's shoulder. "I need a first mate. You seem well enough, unless ya got the plague. Whatcha say?"

 "I... i don't know if im cut out for this..." Mumbled Mike. He frowned and looked to the ground, Foxy, however, still enthusiastic. "Well, y-"

 

**"There he is! Its Captain Foxy!"**

 

 Foxy looked over to the town entrance and saw a group of guards and men running to him, guns and swords in hand.

 "Fuck" He mumbled, reaching for his belt, pulling out a Volley Pistol. "Listen, Mate, my ship is just down the block 'ere! Hurry up and run, tell me crew to get ready to sail!"

 Mike, wide eyed watched as the red haired man pushed Mike out of the way, cocking his gun only to shoot at the men running towards him. "W-wait, i don't even know which one is your ship!"

 "You'll know it when you see it!" He yelled, slowly backing up. "GO!"

 Mike wasn't about to disobey. He quickly ran from the shooting men and ran down the dock, people coming from their ships and homes to see what the commotion was about. As he ran, he quickly started to look at all the rather big ships, seeing none that looked familiar or even similar to what Foxy could have.

 "Is Foxy down there?" Screamed a man from the end of the dock.

 "Y-yeah! He's in trouble! He told me to tell you to get the boat ready!"

 The crew mate nodded and signaled for Mike to follow, pulling his own sword from his holster that rested on his hips.

 He followed, looking behind him only to bump into the ship with a grunt. "Ow!"

 "Sorry, mate!" One of the crew said with a grin. "Hurry on now, mate! Get on the ship, we gotta get outta here!"

 It seemed like he had no choice, the sounds of guns in his ears. The men on the ship were running around, the sails high in the sky, and the paddles on the side of the ship already starting to move. Were they sailing without their Captain?, Mike thought, leaning over the fence to see the dock. Foxy was running with a smile on his face, quickly hopping onto the stairs before the ship was finally getting some space in between them and the dock full of angry guards and navy men.

 "Lets see ye catch us now!" Foxy yelled, his hook in the air, a laugh escaping his mouth.

 Mike was still in somewhat of a shock; he was on Captain Foxy's ship, as a first mate, on a PIRATE SHIP. He had never imagined himself ever doing anything against the law, especially with a criminal that was known world wide. He slumped himself against the ship's side, looking onto the ship full of men that seemed to be happier than he was.

 "Welcome to the ship," Foxy said, his good hand ruffling Mike's hair. Ill show ye the ranks, if yer still willin',"

 

 Well, there wasn't much choice now. "I am." Mike said with a small smile.

 Hey, at least there was gold involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy smiled and ruffled Mike's hair with his good hand. "Well, ye' be me right hand man. And that's not because i don't have a right hand or anythin', you'll take over if i die in battle. Basically you'll assume my role if i disappear, but until then, your like co-captain. There's not too much labor involved, though we could use a helpin' hand and Chica wouldn't mind someone to assist in cleanin' and doing things of the like occasionally....so basically until im dead, there aint much for you to do except be pretty."
> 
> //WORLD STAR//  
> //this is a plot heavy chapter//

Authors Note: So ive been doing my research on pirates and shit like that, and i found that more often than not, pirates and navy men who were out at sea for weeks at a time usually did tons of gay stuff, since bringing women on board was seen as bad luck and we all know that men have urges. However, homosexuality was seen as a major issue in the 1500's-1800's and if someone was found homosexual, they would most likely have to go to court, and more often than not they would be put in jail or killed. Damn, that's some harsh ass shit right there. Though Foxy is like 100% gay. Fuck yeah. He don't give a shit.

 

* * *

 

 "Well, we have a few different positions here" Foxy began. "This is Freddy. He's my Quartermaster. Ya' know what that means?"

 Mike shook his head.

 "Its someone who... well, lets just say that he represents our best interests, helps me make good decisions. Almost like a second captain." The brown haired man waved at Mike with a half smile. "Anyway, this here would be my lad Bonnie." The man had long dark purple hair and pink eyes, his tall figure slowly adjusting the sails. "He's the bos'n. Oversees the crew, things of the like. Oh! And over there, the blond...that's Fredbear. Artillery guy, mostly, but he helps steal what weapons you would ever need."

 Mike listened to Foxy ramble on about most of the crew, ranging from people who just helped to people he trusted. He followed the Captain into the depths of the ship, into something of a dining area with a woman with blonde hair and a yellow dress kicked her feet on the wooden table, something in her hands.

 "Now this is Chica." Foxy grinned and hovered over the table, the woman looking up with her red eyes. She had gold in her hands.

 "Hey."

 "Chica's kind of our cook and music girl. But don't let her appearance get the better of ya', she can kick anyone's ass that she wants." She grinned and tossed a gold coin to Mike, who barely caught it in his hands. Mike looked down at it, the year imprinted was sixteen ninety two, five years ago. "Some folks say that bringing women on ships is bad luck, mate, but don't ye' worry. Chica's only brought us good fortune and things of the sort. Oh, and this is BB!"

 Behind Chica peeked out a child, who seemed to only be eleven or twelve. He had dark brown hair and a red and blue striped hat and shirt, his eyes blue like water. "Now, BB doesn't really do anythin' round here. When we fight he usually just pretends to be a sick lil guy, then pickpockets whoever he can. Usually more a' help then most kids would be."

 To Mike, this ship was just getting weirder and weirder. He had never heard that women were bad luck to bring on a ship, and along with the one woman, and a child? This was getting out of hand. This ship was starting to feel more like a prison than one big happy family.

 "Anyway, down here is where the 'crew crew' gets down to business, the rowing. Ye never need to come down here, ever, unless necessary. Seriously, stinks like shit down there. Mostly because that's where the bathrooms are, but ye don't need them unless ye got to go number two. Otherwise just piss in the ocean, just make sure that it don't get on the deck. Cleaning the smell of piss is the fuckin' worst, ill tell you."

 "Foxy?" Mike asked, fiddling with his hands. Wow, way to be a fucking weirdo. "What exactly does a first mate do? I know its a high ranking status and all, but what am i supposed to do? You haven't explained that to me yet."

 Foxy smiled and ruffled Mike's hair with his good hand. "Well, ye' be me right hand man. And that's not because i _don't_ have a right hand or anythin', you'll take over if i die in battle. Basically you'll assume my role if i disappear, but until then, your like co-captain. There's not too much labor involved, though we could use a helpin' hand and Chica wouldn't mind someone to assist in cleanin' and doing things of the like occasionally....so basically until im dead, there aint much for you to do except be pretty."

 Well, it could be worse. To be honest, Mike was expecting much more work involved, like lifting barrels and things like that. But, looking at Foxy, he looked fairly young and it would most likely be a while before he died. (Hopefully.) So he had time to learn the ropes of a Captain, how the ship worked and functioned, exc.

 

 "Now, we usually don't drink after dark since somethin' can catch on fire, candles and such...but, tonight's a good night" Foxy growled with a grin, kicking his legs up on the table, sitting back comfortably. "So don't be expectin' this often, to the rest of ya scurvy suckers!"

 Around the table sat only Foxy's real crew; Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Fredbear, and even BB was having something to drink. Chica passed out drinks and then sat down herself, next to Foxy as he put an arm absent mindedly around her. Mike sat at the other end of the table, hands gripping the cup, glancing down into the bubbly alcoholic drink. Whether or not it was still fresh was a good question since its color seemed off, but he drank it anyway; beggars cant be choosers, and besides, its been a long time since he's had a drink.

 They all talked of tales and stories from being on Foxy's crew, from seemingly huge krakens to sharks that were bigger than the boat; things that Mike could only call tall tales, common in fishermen and pirates. "Don't lie," Freddy hissed, standing from his seat. "You screwed her, didn't you? When we were off fighting Mangle you fuckin _screwed_ her!"

 The laughs from everyone around the table meant that that was probably funny, so Mike laughed a bit, too, despite not knowing what the hell was going on.

 "I did not," Bonnie growled back, standing off, like a face off. "She wasn't my type anyway!"

 Freddy pushed Bonnie with a small smile on his face, to which Bonnie pushed pack. "Fight! Fight! Fight!," Fredbear started to chant, gaining the unison chants of BB and the small mumble of Mike. As they began to fight, Chica stood up and pushed herself between them, knocking them both to the floor. "Hey! Look!"

 Mike didn't know what he was supposed to look at, but when glancing he noticed Foxy had a stern expression on his face, walking out and back onto the deck. His face was something that he had never seen before, after only being a day on the ship. He seemed so...distant, in that moment, like hitting a cord with someone who just lost a dead family member. Freddy and Bonnie both frowned and looked at Chica, seemingly trying to apologize. "Its fine, you just be more careful when you talk about her around him, got it?" Her accent became deeper, through anger, maybe. They both bowed their heads and nodded, heading into one of the back rooms that Foxy had shown him earlier. They must have been going to bed.

 "What was that?" Mike asked, half expecting to be given the cold shoulder from the blonde woman.

 "Just...don't you mention her around Foxy, alright?"

 "Who, though? The woman they talked about screwing?"

 Chica glanced at him harshly. "No. _Mangle_."

 "Mangle?"

 "Sh!" She put a finger to her lips and shook her head. "She and Foxy? Well...lets start out by this; do ya know who she is, mate?"

 "I...no."

 "Well, she's a pirate. Yeah, a Captain of the Toy Crew. Ye might wanna sit down for this, i think this might take a while."

 

 "A long time ago, i was thrown out of me house by my parents. I disobeyed them, and refused to wear dresses like all of the other women did; i wear a dress now, yes, but that's because i can hide weapons in here and get the better of foolish men. However, while wondering the streets, hungry and sick, Foxy came across me and took me in to his crew, which only consisted of one other person; Mangle. Mangle was odd, like we all were, since she was kind of like me. A woman, but a strong one at that. She didn't wear the dresses, but wore male clothing instead and was often identified as so. And this caused her to get fucked up by the city guards, and she became a prime bullying target, like all of us. But Foxy was different, but not like how we were; we just defied the laws and did as a woman was not to do; speak out of term, wear revealing clothing, be anything more than a mans toy. But Foxy...he was... _is_ , he is not interested in women, sexually like people think is normal.

 "Foxy liked boys, and his parents were the only ones that ever loved him before us. However some hooligans found out of this, and became angry of his sexuality. I believe they were of the church, a good reason i left damn religion once and for all. They burned his house down, and his parents were killed in it. The city refused to go into investigation for it, and Foxy was left alone with nobody. Then he came across Mangle, wondering the streets and begging for food as he was. As they talked, and helped each other, watching each others backs, Mangle loved him, so much. And Foxy put aside his sexual interests to love her fully; because he thought that nobody other than her would love him. And it was like that for a while, just me, Mangle and Foxy. Until we started gaining crew members, and Foxy fell for someone else.

 "He fell for Freddy, and Mangle couldn't take that; even after Foxy said that he wouldn't cheat on her, even if he wasn't sexually for her. Freddy was the last person to join our real crew, since his parents had died and he couldn't survive on his own. However, She told him that he never really loved her, which was the worst thing that has ever come to my ears; he loved her, more than life itself, and he would die for that woman, you 'ave no idea. So Mangle left him after ten years, but not without a scar to remember her by. She took a dagger and cut his chest open, right above his heart, and a note that said 'For The Lies.' And ever since then, she had her own crew, and we have fought. Its a cord for him, understand, do you not?"

 Mike didn't know what to say. His knuckles turned white from the anger that expressed inside of him, his eyes wide. "I...i..."

 "But Mike?" Chica said in a whisper. "I think you need to go talk to him. I cant do it, not anymore."

 He said nothing, but stood up, leaving his drink on the table with a slam. He ran up the stairs to the deck, and knocked on Foxy's Captain quarters. He waited around three seconds before entering, his face full of silent concern.

 Foxy was looking absent mindedly at the wall, his eyes different from the ones full of life and happiness. They were gone, tired, sad. _Broken_.

 Mike wasted no time, and instead, wrapped his arms around the red haired man for a hug.


End file.
